


flying

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Straight up fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tessa thinks this may have been the dumbest idea Scott’s ever had.





	flying

**Author's Note:**

> For Elle, who has to put up with endless angst - you deserve a shot of fluff. Thanks for running a contest.
> 
> For the rest of the GLGC - this is gross and I'm going to immediately need us to get dark and twisty again.

Tessa thinks this may have been the dumbest idea Scott’s ever had.

No, she thinks as the floor rumbles and she feels the air rushing by from the open door in the back of the plane, she’s absolutely fucking positive this is the dumbest idea he’s ever had.

Dumber than not moving coaches before Sochi. Dumber than him taking that last shot at this year’s SOI wrap party. Dumber than literally any goddamn thing he’s ever done.

She glares at him where he’s seated across the plane, bundled up in his gear, attached to their instructors. He smiles back at her, joy radiating, and, alright, maybe this’ll be worth it to see that smile on his face, but then she hears, “One minute to drop,” and nope, nope, absolutely not worth it.

Her panic must be evident on her face, because he’s reaching across to her – he can’t completely wipe the smile off his face, the delight he feels, but it’s clear he’s concerned nonetheless – “Tess, you really don’t have to do this, it’s okay.”

And she would consider taking him up on that offer, but Tessa knows he’s going to jump no matter what, which means the competitor in her is going to make HER jump no matter what, so she just shakes her head. They shuffle to the back of the plane, each instructor double checking their harnesses, the parachutes. Tessa does not think about that, doesn’t think about what happens if the parachutes don’t open, what happens if there’s some other plane in the sky, the millions of other what ifs – she shakes them from her mind as she watches Scott’s chest rise and fall, matching her breaths to his, even if in this get-up it’s impossible for them to do their hug.

Her mind shuts down, but the adrenaline is starting to course through her veins and her instructor is talking to her, but she honestly has no clue what he’s saying. Scott grabs her hand for a second and gives it a squeeze, before releasing it as the two instructors jump from the plane at nearly the same time and…

She’s flying.

It’s exhilarating and beautiful and oh, look at the ocean! She turns her head to point out the beauty to Scott, and he’s wide-eyed, a broad grin across his face, spread further by the rush of the wind, his long hair going absolutely everywhere, it’s going to be a tangled mess when they land, and it makes her laugh, which makes him laugh, and then the instructors pull the parachutes and they’re floating, gently, through the air, towards the ground.

Okay, she thinks. This may not have been the dumbest idea Scott’s ever had. It may have been the best.

When they reach the ground, the instructor detaches Tessa from the gear, and once free, she turns to find Scott – 

Scott, on his knee, ring in hand, hair tousled by the wind.

Her hands fly to her mouth and tears rush to her eyes, blurring the edges of her vision.

“You are my lifetime best friend, the only one I want to go on adventures like this with for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?”

The words are barely out of his mouth before Tessa’s exclaiming, “Yes, yes of course!” She runs to him, pulls him up into a kiss and she can feel him grinning against her mouth and she’s smiling against his lips, his arms wrapped around her.

Not his worst idea at ALL.


End file.
